


From Across the Room

by lionessvalenti



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko listens in on Owen's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across the Room

Toshiko knew she should stop listening. This wasn't just an invasion of privacy, it was masochism. Yet at the same time, it was cathartic.

On the floor under her desk, she clung to the alien pendant with her left hand, threatening to rip it off at any moment; her right hand slid down the front of her jeans, working her clit through the damp fabric of her knickers.

Owen and Gwen were just a few feet away in the medical bay, surely thinking they were alone. And why shouldn't they? Why would they ever notice that Toshiko was still there?

_She tastes so fucking good... would she be put off if I asked her to shave? Can't stand hairs in my mouth._

Toshiko squeezed her eyes shut. Was this the closest she'd ever get to Owen? Listening to his thoughts as he had sex with someone else?

_Come already, will you? Jaw's killing me._

She pressed her fingers harder against her clit, rubbing furiously. It hurt, but she felt she felt the onset of her pleasureless orgasm.

_Finally!_

Toshiko could hear Gwen's moaning, echoing off the cold tiles. Contrastingly, Toshiko came with a quiet whimper, but they wouldn't hear her anyway, not over their own noises and busy thoughts.

_God, she's wet. Can't wait to stick it in her._

Toshiko pulled off the necklace before standing up. She buttoned her jeans and turned to the computer. She had turned off the internal CCTV, something Gwen and Owen had apparently not considered. She thought about turning it back on so someone else could know about what was happening, if they didn't already, but instead she set it to turn back on in an hour.

Grabbing her handbag, Toshiko left the Hub, setting off the door alarm as she did, maybe giving Owen and Gwen a momentary scare.

She took a deep breath as she rode the lift up to ground level. She knew Mary would be waiting on her doorstep, and now, Toshiko was looking forward to seeing her.


End file.
